College
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: Freshman year is supposed to be the best time of your life. The freedom, the experiences, the relationships. They'll find that they don't know as much about each other as they thought.Just a taang short I typed up.


Aang remembered the first time he spoke to Toph in a serious manner. He was outright shocked at the way she handled it; like they had those type of conversations every day.

"Did you just hear what I said?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard you," she said nonchalantly, kicking at a brown leaf that tumbled past her Converse clad feet. "You should go to the doctor, by the way. Or talk to Katara about it. She _is _pre-med."

"That's just it, Toph," Aang sighed, relaxing on the park bench. "She's my girlfriend. It's just…embarrassing."

Toph snorted. "And talking to me of all people about a lump in your tit-"

"I do not have tits! Ugh, why do you call them that?" He whined, embarassed at his sudden outburst.

"Because that's what they are, Twinkle Toes." Toph looked at him, sliding a lock of hair from her eyes and back into her sloppy pony tail. "If you're that scared, I'll go with you to the doctor's tomorrow.

Aang smiled at his shorter friend. "You're the best, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

Toph sat in the waiting room, flipping through an ancient crumbling magazine, amidst boys her own age. She could tell by their demeanor that they were either humiliated or scared shitless to be there, but they tried to act aloof by pretending to be uninterested in the film about testicular cancer playing on the hazy 15x15 screen. She flipped another page, half of which had been scribbled on crudely, the other half had been covered in some dried form of goo. Toph sighed, bored, and tossed the magazine back in the pile. She glanced around the small room, grimacing at the hideous, bland grey carpets, complemented by dark red chairs. A bright yellow flier was stapled on the back of the door that led to the patients rooms that read "When was your last prostate exam?"

Toph surpressed a laugh. Clearly this wasn't a place for young women.

"Hey." A voice said. A boy a couple years older sat next to her, turning towards her in an open, friendly way. Her instincts told otherwise.

"What, you finally got herpes?" Toph said in an even tone. Her patience was wearing thin. To her surprise, he laughed.

"C'mon, Toph. Don't be that way," Jet said, leaning back cooly. "Just here for a check up. Got to stay healthy for the ladies. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Supporting a friend." She really wanted to leave.

"Is he getting tested or something?"

Toph finally locked eyes with him, and raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_?"

Aang walked into the waiting room then, thanking the doctor one last time before turning to Toph, who gladly bounced up to him.

"Well?" she asked, anxious to be out of Jet's gaze.

"He said I have too much caffine in my system, so it's coming to the surface," Aang shrugged. "Guess I've got to lay off the 5 hour energy."

"That stuff is like cocaine for college students," Toph joked, ignoring Jet's goodbye and walking into the hallway with Aang. "And you thought you were gonna die…."

"Hey!" Aang protested. "You can never be too careful. And for your information, guys can get breast cancer. It's just not the same kind as women." He pressed the elevator button, teasing her about their height difference and how she could reach the buttons on her best day. She wasn't as tall as other people, but he reached nearly a foot above her.

"Pfft. Whatever."

Aang enjoyed her company when no one else was available, or rather when he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions or explanations about is emotions. Toph was blunt. She didn't sugar-coat, or beat around the bush. If he knew he needed to hear the truth about something, he'd go to her. It wasn't that he didn't like Katara's advice. She was more gentle, and passionate. He just liked talking to Toph because she knew what he was going through on a more personal level. The lonliness Aang sometimes felt from his guardian traveling, Toph felt when her parents left for business trips. She knew what he meant about the coldness of a home. How he'd turn the heat up, but would still shiver from the lack of a body next to him. Toph felt what he felt. She'd spend hours in her room, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for a phone call, or perhaps a letter from her parents on their well being.

Toph knew what he meant about wanting siblings. A permanent best friend; someone who loved you unconditionally. Someone who knew every secret, every inside joke, every scar, scrape, and embarassing story. The bond that can only be created in watching someone grow. And when Aang felt he'd said everything that needed to be said, he'd simply smile and leave. Toph was good at sensing things in people. She didn't need a farewell.

Katara folded Aang into a hug when he knocked on her dorm.

"You're just in time," she smiled. "Suki just left, so it's just us for a while."

Aang immediately blushed. He instinctively pressed his fingers to the center of his palm, stopping the reaction in it's tracks.

"Sounds good to me."

And good it was. They'd been intimate only twice before. The first time, bumping awkwardly into each other, and ending at a record setting pace. The second time had been even more so; both had clearly done research on the subject, and didn't know how to initiate, or try to take control. _Third time's a charm, _Aang thought, pulling the sweaty tendrils of hair that stuck to her forehead. They learned to stop trying and just _be. _They flowed together, as if they were dancing. Aang knew he could get used to it. He lingered longer than necessary, unsure of how to say goodbye. He was used to just smiling and leaving. Katara didn't mind his staying. She clung to him, running her fingers over the sinewy muscles in his arm and chest. He was leaner than other boys, but still fit.

"Suki will be back soon," she said, saddened by the thought of him leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, kissing her then disappearing in time for the RA to make her rounds.

Toph didn't spare him the embarassment in class the next day. She wasn't a fan of the eight A.M lectures, but that didn't stop her from teasing her best friend at every chance she got. He found her sitting near the back, hood up, resting on the plastic charis of the large ampitheatre.

"Good morning!" Aang said, cheery as usual.

Toph glowered at him. There were circles under her eyes, and her hair was all over her head. "You got laid last night, didn't you?"

Aang stammered and blushed, trying to think of a witty come back. But Toph just laughed and stole his coffee.

"That's mine!"

"Doctor's orders, Twinkle Toes. We don't want Katara going crazy over your breast lumps, now do we?"

As their freshman year progressed, Aang noticed something off about his friend. The way she denied every boy who so much as said hi to her. He put it off as shyness and focused more on his studies. There would be a ceremony for all the students who made the Dean's List in that coming April, and Aang was more than excited.

"Go get me a Biology book," Toph said, chewing on the end of her pencil. They were studying in the library one evening, and so far all she'd done was tap her pencil and curse at her tic tacs, grumbling on about suing them for false advertisment.

"Get it yourself," Aang whispered. "This has to be the hardest test of the semester coming up. I need all the help I can get."

Toph rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for having a double major. Seriously, go get the book. This place is enormous."

Aang sighed and stood up from their study table. He was happy to have a break from going over calculus formulas in his head. He stretched on his way to the Bio section of the library. He didn't know what book Toph needed, so he grabbed two of the thickest he could find, hoping their mass would have all levels she was looking for. He was about to turn the corner when he noticed someone was occupying his chair across from her. Aang backed around the large bookcase and pressed up against the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I thought you looked kind of pretty, so I thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Teo. I'm an engineer major. You?"

"Uh… Toph. Sports Fitness and physical therapy."

"That's cool. So, what do you-"

Aang heard Toph close her notebook sharply. "Look, Teo? I really think you have the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

Toph sighed. "I'm a girl. Interested in sports, no make up, sweat pants, and I haven't washed my hair in two days."

"So… you're not big on hygiene? That's not-"

"Oh, come on! Engineers are supposed to be smart! There's a reason I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're- oh…that's okay."

"Sorry, kid."

"No, no, sorry to disturb you. I'll uh… see you around?"

Aang heard Toph mutter 'Not likely' under her breath. When he thought the coast was clear, he emerged from around the corner with her books.

"Finally. You know, if you'd arrived two minutes ago, it would have been perfect."

Aang ignored her and sat back in his chair. "Toph?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Aang mentally tensed for the onslaught of violence that usually occurred when he got too personal. He relaxed when she simply shrugged. Stupidly, Aang pressed on.

"I don't mean to pry, but-"

"So then don't," Toph said, copying notes into her notebook.

Aang leaned forward, the table creaking under his weight.

"Are you a lesbian?" he whispered lightly. Toph looked up at him from her books and burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, you heard the whole thing, right?" she said between fits of laughter.

"Well, it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, you're really pretty. Why aren't you with anyone? It's alright if you're confused. I'll still be your friend."

Toph laughed harder, causing the people around her to glare. Aang smiled a sheepish apology in their direction.

"Oh, Aang, you crack me up," she said, shaking her head and returning to her notes.

"Are you?"

"No! Of course not, you idiot! Just because I've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Oh." Aang left it at that. Maybe she hadn't found the right guy. Maybe it was his own selfishness (him loving Katara and wanting everyone around him to feel the same way) that made him ask. Either way, he let the subject drop, fearing for his own safety.

Weeks later, nearing Thanksgiving, Toph was sitting on her favorite park bench, hands balled into fists and shoved into her hoodie. She watched a family of geese fly in a perfect wedge overhead. The sun was setting in that way that only happens in the fall. The way that turns everything gold. It was a perfect moment, Toph decided. There was peace and serenity all around her. College kids playing the stereotypical frisbee, some were skateboarding, some were holding hands. Toph looked away from them, letting them enjoy their perfect moment. She felt a pang of jealousy inside. Yes, boys had approached her. But she'd turned them all down. Why? She enjoyed her freedom immensly, but she was tired of being the odd one out in their little group. Toph shook the thought from her head and turned back to her perfect sunset.

That was, until, Aang arrived. There was something off about his usual 'Hey, Toph,'. Something that immediately set her on edge. The different tone in his vouice would have gone undetected with anyone else. But she wasn't anyone else. She was his best friend. Aang sat back on the bench and watched the golden sunset. A crisp breeze blew by, making him shiver and zippen his wind-breaker.

It was driving Toph insane.

"Alright," she said, slapping her palms on her knees. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Aang asked.

"You're all-" Toph gestureld awkwardly with her hands. "Mopey. What is it? Because this may have been the only moment in my life when I wasn't saying something sarcastic, and I was actually being happy. Then you come along with your…mopey-ness."

"You sound like Sokk-" Aang was unable to finish the sentence when Toph's hand flew from out of her pocket and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the area gently.

"Just spit it out already! You're driving me nuts!"

Aang sighed and looked her dead in the eye. He wasn't embarassed in telling her private things. He knew she wouldn't judge him. He knew she wouldn't say a thing if he didn't want her to. In some ways, talking to Toph was like talking to a rock, or tree. She wouldn't respond, but you felt better just hearing the words outloud.

"I think Katara has feelings for someone else."

Toph didn't blink. "That's pretty heavy, Aang. You two are crazy for each other. What made you think this way?"

"Last night, when we were making-"

Toph waved her hands to stop him. "Okay, please don't say what I think you're about to say. Unless you want me to throw up."

"That's what it's called, Toph. What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno. You make it sound like some played out R&B song. Say it some other way like… the throes of passion."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Okay, so while me and Katara were in the 'Throes of Passion', she would hardly look at me. I'm not expecting her to make heavy eye contact, but she wasn't herself. She wasn't as…uh… responsive, and she immediately got up to check her Facebook."

Toph sighed. "This is a really gross topic, but you need to tell her how you feel."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "I can't just walk up to her and demand to know who she's messaging. What if she gets mad?"

"Aang," Toph said, knocking against his temple. "How else will she know how you feel? She's not a mind reader. She's not gonna guess. Tell her what she's doing is hurting you. Then, I dunno, have make-up sex or make brownies or whatever."

Aang chuckled. "You're crazy."

The beginning of December brought crowds of students flocking to the library in search of last minute studying before finals two weeks later. Toph found, much to her liking, that the lines for air hockey, bowling,and the cafeteria were much smaller during this time period. Toph had just finished eating half a pizza by herself, since no other students were there to complain, when she noticed the bits of white falling gently and silently from the sky.

"Just what I need. Snow." She walked along the sidewalk, watching as the concrete became less and less visible. It was a calming silence outside, and she couldn't help the thrill of excitement that went through her. Okay, so she liked the snow. A smile threatened to grow on her lips when she noticed a slumping figure on _her _bench. She hadn't planned on sitting outside in the cold, but she wanted to establish her territory as quickly as possible. It wasn't until she was ten feet away that she recognized Aang. He glanced up at her, then back down to the dusting of snow that covered the ground.

"Hey, Toph."

There was no emotion in his voice, which made Toph feared the worst. Aang _loved _the snow. She expected him to be chasing her with slush balls, and making pre-mature snow angels. She sat down on the edge of the bench, not wanting to get her jeans wet, and looked at his face. His grey eyes were dark and blank as the clouds above. She knew he'd never stress about his grades this much. In fact, he'd been more worried about hers. She knew it could only be one thing.

"Oh, Aang."

He shrugged and glanced away, trying to hold back tears. "She just ended it, Toph. Just like that. She kept saying she was sorry, that we'd been growing apart. She said it wasn't fair to me if we stayed together. She said I need someone who loves me just as much, if not more, than I love them."

Toph looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. Instead she scooted closer to him, ignoring the snow soaking her jeans, and held his mittened hand. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hand back, and leaned his head on top of hers, watching the flakes coat them in a downy layer of white. They stayed like that for a while, not bothering to move despite the dropping tempurature. Toph closed her eyes and focused on her friends even breathing. How would he cope? Would he flunk out because of Katara? Toph knew Katara didn't mean to hurt Aang, but she couldn't help but to feel some malice towards his ex. Toph just kept still. She wasn't sure how to deal with a broken heart. When she peeked up at Aang again, he still had the same, empty look on his face.

"Aang?"

"I should go study," he said suddenly, standing and walking down the sidewalk. Toph stared after him, longing to comfort him in some way. She noticed that he was forcing himself to smile around her after that. Like he didn't want her to feel the same emptiness he felt. He breezed through exams in a daze, answering every question as if they were common, unlike Toph who spent the last twenty minutes of the test ripping split ends from her hair.

"How'd you do?" Aang asked on their last day of the semester.

"I failed. You?"

Aang shrugged. "I think I did okay."

Toph snorted. "You finished faster than anyone. That means you knew everything and didn't slip me the cheat sheet, or you bombed."

Aang laughed. It still sounded choked and forced to her, but at least he laughed. They stayed in touch over the lengthy break, e-mailing pictures of Christmas presents and meeting up occasionally for hot chocolate. Aang seemed more and more his old self as the new semester approached. When Toph mentioned Katara, he didn't even flinch. It had been nearly two months since their break up, and Toph was happy to have her friend back. They returned to school, only to find classes had been cancelled all week. The middle of January to the beginning of February always meant the most snow. The students were happy to be free of obligations.

Toph was walking towards her student housing. She was happy to find that her roommate couldn't put up with her slovenly ways, and moved out over break. Toph didn't mind. Her father insisted on a private room on the top floor, which gave her the advantage of playing music and video games as loud as she wanted. She was planning on taking a four hour nap when something hit her in the middle of her back. She turned around to see Aang _too _innocently tying his shoe. Toph shook her head.

"Do you _really _want to start this?" she asked in a warning tone.

Aang stood up and tilted his head to the side. "Start what?"

The next half hour was filled with squeals and laughter. Several other students joined in, forming teams and hiding behind the trees that were scattered around the quad. They ducked, rolled, and dove around snowballs that were hurled towards them. It was a battle between black coats and colored coats. A senior drew strategies in the snow while a three sophomores built a fort for defense. Toph had squeezed a snowball as tight as she could, making it as hard as ice. She hid behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to throw her deadly weapon when she was tackled from behind and landed in a snow bank.

"Get off me!" she yelled, kicking at her attacker while trying to gain enough distance to hurl her ice ball.

"Toph it's me!" Aang laughed, catching her blows with ease. "I was coming to get you when I slipped on a patch of ice. My hands are frozen, I'm heading in."

Toph held out her hand for Aang to help her up when a snowball exploded on the side of his head. The crowd erupted in laughter including Toph, who then received a snowball of her own.

"Let's go before I kick someone's ass," she grumbled, wiping the snow from her numb cheeks.

They walked back to her dorm, sometimes having to grab one another as they slid over black ice. They finally made it to the "clusters", given it's name due to the close proximity, and stripped off their wet gloves while Toph turned up the heat.

"You want a coffe or something?" she asked.

Aang's eyes widened. "You have a coffee machine?"

"My mom made me get one. If I could figure out how to work the damn thing, I'd be in business."

Aang smiled and walked over to the tiny black machine. "Did you read the instructions?"

Toph opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "That….may be helpful."

About an hour later, Toph was relaxing on her bed watching TV while Aang stared out the window at the darkening sky. It was still snowing, and wouldn't stop until the next morning. Aang sipped his coffee some more, missing his dog, his home. The snow was getting deeper, and he dreaded walking across coampus in sneakers.

"I need to get going," he said, placing his mug on her desk.

"Alright," she murmured, captured in the program. Aang shook his head and looked out the window again.

"You know, you've got a really nice view up here."

Toph shrugged. "It gets pretty creepy at night."

"Yeah, but you can see the whole campus. It's like the snow makes everything cleaner. It's… beautiful."

Toph sighed and got up to see what Aang was talking about. She shrugged, still not seeing the big picture. "It's just snow," she said, staring out the window.

"Doesn't it just make you feel… I dunno, happy?"

"It makes me freeze my ass off," she said. "It's alright, but I'm not gaga over it like you are."

Aang resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her like a child, and instead, continued watching the snow fall. She didn't move from her spot beside him. He knew she liked the snow. She just didn't want to admit it. Toph glanced around her room. The sun had finally set, and she hadn't bothered turning on any lights. When she was little, she'd turn off every light in the house and watch the snow fall for hours, falling asleep on the couch without fearing any monsters. When it snowed, she was seven years old again, sledding in her enormous back yard. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She glanced up at Aang, wondering if he had the same wonder as a child. He met her gaze and smiled down at her, noticing her eyes for the first time in a while. It was as if they glowed against the light, making then seem an ethereal emerald. He was drawn to them like magnets, and if it weren't for the feeling of her soft lips pressing against his, he could have stared for hours.

The kiss was gentle and chaste, everything Toph dreamed of in a first kiss. Aang's hands instinctively went to caress her face, and her breath caught at the innocent motion. She stood on her toes to reach his lips better, and gasped when his hands went to her waist. He slowly deepened their embrace, parting his lips slightly to draw his tongue against her lower lip. She gasped again and stumbled closer to Aang, who balanced them while still managing to hold them together. He could tell she was very new to this, and hadn't perfected any skill. He reveled in silence of being better than her at one thing. Toph's hands gripped the back of his shaggy hair, making his head spin. He reached his hands lower, cupping her bottom, then lifting her to his level, fully exploring her mouth with his tongue. He let out a breathy moan that Aang found to be addicting. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, letting him take the lead. Toph wanted to dominate, but knew it was better to observe that time around, storing little tricks in her head for later. He turned to the bed, letting their weight carry them onto the mattress. Toph hit the bed first, breaking away from his lips for a moment. She reached for him greedily, bringing him back into that mind twisting embrace. His hands went from her hips to her hair, running his fingers through the dark, silky locks. She took the lead, learning quickly how to use her mouth with ease. Aang moved his hands across the cotton of her sweater and let his fingers play with the hem; slowly pulling it past the white flesh of her stomach-

"Wait, _wait!_" she said suddelny, sitting up and pushing his hands away.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"I don't know, I just…" she struggled past the inpenatrable cloud of hormones fogging her mind, screaming at her to let herself go. "…can't."

"Oh," he said struggling to catch his breath. The realization of what they'd been doing finally hit him full force. "_Oh, _gosh Toph, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, really-"

"I completely lost control. I didn't mean to push you or make you do something you're not ready for."

She took a couple deep breaths to steady her voice. "Aang, really. It's fine. I just got a little shaken, that's all."

"I mean, I know you've never been with anyone like this before," he gushed. "I don't know what came over me."

Toph shrugged. "You're a guy. I'd be worried if you didn't try to make a pass by now."

Aang chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you…want me to leave?"

Toph groaned and pulled his shirt towards her. "Get over here, Twinkle Toes."

They spent the next week never leaving each other's side. Every trip to the dining hall, every snow ball fight, every late night Wii Sport match, they were together. All their adventures usually ended up in Toph's room with the door locked, testing each other's limits. Aang wasn't willing to go farther than what he did on their first day, much to Toph's annoyance.

"It's different with you," he explained. "I don't know why, but it just is."

"You're already boinked Katara, what's the big deal?" she complained.

"With you, it's not all I'm thinking about. You're more than just someone I want to sleep with, but you're more than my friend. It's like that part doesn't even matter to me anymore. I want to have an actual relationship with you. I want to _be _with you. I want to talk, and laugh and goof off. I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're into me. Now can we stop talking and get to the good stuff?"

"Well, how do you feel about me?" he asked, ducking out of her arms. "And I want the truth, Toph."

She huffed when Aang didn't give in. "I like you too, dammit. I mean, I've always sort of had a thing for you, but-"

"Wait," he said, holding his hands up. "You had a crush on me?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Don't let it go to your head," Toph snorted. "It was just some stupid high school thing. And I got over it."

Aang eyed her suspiciously. "I don't think so. You would have kicked me to the curb a long time ago."

"Pfft, whatever. Now get back over here."

"Admit it," Aang joked. "You liked me the entire time!"

"You're not as good looking as you think you are," she said instead.

Aang pounced and began tickling her ribs. "Say it, Toph. Say you liked me the whole time and I broke your heart because I was with Katara."

Toph giggled and tried to twist from Aang's grasp. "Never!"

"Say it!"

"Okay, okay, just get off me!" She sat up when Aang released her and smoothed her hair. "When we were seniors, it was amazing when it was just us. I sort of…had an attatchment to you. One day I stopped kidding myself and just said it out loud. I loved spending so much time with you, and I used to pretend we were actually dating. I was trying to make myself move on because you clearly didn't feel the sameway, and that's about the time you and Katara started hanging out. You were always talking about her, and I just blew it off. We didn't see as much of each other during the summer, so I just sort of let it go."

Aang surprised her by tackling her into a hug. "I'm sorry!" he said. "For what it's worth, I always found you attractive."

"Yeah, right," she said, pulling him closer.

He kissed her gently. "I mean it. I thought you were cute."

"Mmm hmm."

"It made me feel like less of a nerd walking around with you all the time," he said in between pecks on the lips. "You make me feel like I'm more than who I am. Like I can do anything."

Toph looked into his striking grey eyes and smiled at her high school fantasy turned boyfriend. "You make feel the same way." She closed the distance between their lips and let the world melt away.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!\**

**Whoo! Five thousand words! I'm on a roll! Review, por favor!**


End file.
